


Aconite

by GrassyOrchards



Series: Wild Roses [1]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Gun Violence, If Sebastian doesnt snarl like an animal at least once its not a fanfiction I wrote, Im back to hurting Seb, Instincts instead of thinking, M/M, Not as violent as things could be, Sebastian makes terrible decisions all day, Two men who like being in control walk into a bar, barbed wire, not fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrassyOrchards/pseuds/GrassyOrchards
Summary: He doesn't really think when he pulls the trigger. His heart is roaring, adrenaline coursing through his veins. Instincts are taking control, sweeping him left and right, taking cover, firing, shoving-
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano
Series: Wild Roses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848733
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Aconite

He doesn't really think when he pulls the trigger. His heart is roaring, adrenaline coursing through his veins. Instincts are taking control, sweeping him left and right, taking cover, firing, shoving-The haunted are going down like flies, yet continue to stream in undeterred over the corpses of their fallen brothers. Blood stains his clothes, it's all he can smell, all he can taste. He's overwhelmed, it doesn't show on his face but he feels it. The sweat on his brow, the tenseness in his fingers. He's running out of bullets and backed into a corner. For the first time in a long time he feels the tiny sting of hopelessness, the tickle of fear buried deep within his ribcage. He isn't given the grace to ponder it.

Ruvik appears as he always does, with a twist and a sickening feeling that grabs his organs and squeezes relentlessly. The world ripples, but Sebastian is focused. He grits his teeth with the buzzing in his ears but refuses to succumb. Arms steady he shoots, without hesitation, and only stutters when the moment clicks. The bullet tears through Ruvik's head, brain matter and blood splattering out in every direction. A normal sight, yet the fact that it was Ruvik was only all the more unsettling. He dropped like nothing. Like he was nothing more than another haunted. His stomach churns as the world goes silent. The enemy is dead on the floor, yet Sebastian only feels dread rising through him.

The world is dead silent to match it's maker, a sudden absence of anything surrounding the room. His heavy breaths echoed, bouncing off the filthy walls and mocking him. His eyes are trained on the only body in the room, waiting for it to twitch, to laugh at him, to wrap it's hands around his throat. The only thing that happens is the formation of a small puddle of blood, the small body supplied from Ruvik's head. He stared for more than a minute, posture rigid and tension laying taut in his every muscle.

Yet suspicion was well founded, only not in the ways he was anticipating. He steps back, something brushes his leg, and suddenly his entire body feels as if it is being torn apart. His breath hitches as barbed wire shoots up his leg, entangling itself across his body, digging through his flesh like a tiny saw blade. It snakes through, weaving over his entire body in mere seconds and holding him in place. He cries out, the wound deepest where the wire had sprouted from the ground, the lines in his legs traveled by the seemingly infinite supply. His muscles felt like mincemeat, skin likely nothing more than tattered sheets waving in the wind. The shock saves him for now, the agony will truly kick in in a few minutes. But panting, cussing, and shuddering with pain already he finds that he is not looking forward to that moment.

When his eyes finally focus again, they are greeted with the unpleasant sight of Ruvik. Smug smirk, uncaring posture, an unfelt breeze ruffling the tattered edges of his robe. Utterly intact. He steps closer, Sebastian's muscles tense to lash out, but even that only causes pain to spread like poison across his body. The smirk broadens, and he pauses, no regard for personal space between them. They're sharing breaths, soft and calm from Ruvik meeting the ragged pained panting of Sebastian. His burnt hand raises, and scarred fingers gently trace along the edges of stubble. He tries to recoil from the touch, but the barbed wire inches further, digging into the base of his neck and holding him still. It draws a whine from his lips. Ruvik cocks his head, inquisitive as he speaks "I'm already dead, Seb. What worse could you possibly do to me?"

There is still fight in him, he was ultimately unaffected by this change in dynamic. If anything the uncompromising situation only made him angrier, the urge to lash out and hurt something overcoming rationality. His instincts were both a blessing and a curse, and perhaps the sheer unabashed display of them is what gained Ruvik's attention to begin with. "What the hell did you think was going to happen-Walking with your monsters like that." He spits, words loud but touched with the edges of pain that soaked into them.

"I expected you to react accordingly, not shoot like an untrained trigger happy rookie." He pauses, lips downcast "Though that is certainly not what I asked." An amused breath escapes him, the closest to a laugh Sebastian thinks he will ever hear. It tickles across his lips, and anger rises in him at the notion. The gentle actions didn't match the snake of barbed wire across his skin. As if hearing his thoughts the hand brushed across his cheek again, swooping down and dancing across his lips. A quick action, no time to snap his teeth over the already ruined flesh. Ruvik's eyes lifted from where they had been tracking the barbed wire. They stare into each other's very souls. "I quite prefer you like this. Compliant to let me do whatever I please, against your will, yet an inability to fight back is compliance in itself no?" 

He doesn't wait for a response, doesn't want one, and continues. "I can see the fight in you, in your words, your eyes, your bared teeth-You're like a cornered dog. But no matter how feral and undignified you become Seb, you're still mine to do with as I please. Or have you conveniently forgotten?" He sighs, and with it comes a lift in tension from the barbed wire that nearly has him cry from relief. He keeps his snarl on however, eyebrows knit together in anger and teeth grinding each other into dust. 

"I'm no plaything of yours Ruvik. No matter what you do." The challenge is met with an upturn of the lips, and a churning of a new storm in his eyes. The gentle hand on his face grips his chin, tilting his head. His face screams defiance, and Ruvik is torn between amusement and the urge to carve it off. But he was a patient man, breaking his things so early would be no better than snarling like a dog wrapped in wire.

He steps forwards, presses a chaste unfeeling kiss to his lips and steps away. His hand remains, feels the tension of the muscle bunch and jump beneath his fingers. Strings of profanities and curses escaping the detective's mouth, shaking his face and making him seem all the more untamed. Exactly as he had expected, even Sebastian was predictable when it came to such simple acts. "You are mistaken in our roles here. You seem to think I am a child, collecting toys. But you are wrong." He smiles, a soft pride in his eyes "I am a scientist, a scientist with my subjects. And you, Seb, are the most interesting subject I've been sent in a while." He steps away and abruptly the barbed wire snaps back, slinking into the ground and out of sight. Sebastian's body crumples, a mirror to what he had done to Ruvik mere moments ago.

"And you are completely, and utterly mine." The words are left to hang in the air as Sebastian regains his sense of reality. He jolts, wiggling in agony on the ground a moment before propping himself against the nearest wall. He huffs, turning to retort and argue with Ruvik further, but he is gone. Momentary respite gained, he turns to assess the damage on his body. The pain slowly fades as he stares at the angry red lines across his arms. Running his fingers along them he confirms that they are no longer open wounds, the small bump of an old scar greeting him. Lifting the edge of his torn pants he finds a similar sight. 

There are no more open wounds, only a red line that starts at his ankles and runs up his entire body, ending with a small curl on his neck. He doesn't know what to think of it, so he ignores it, gets up, and cocks his gun.

**Author's Note:**

> Whats up I got a pet shrimp and named him Ruvik


End file.
